Un Beso Con Sabor A Sangre
by NieveS-16
Summary: Taito Esa es mi promesa...y la sello con un beso con sabor a sangre...nuestro primer beso, te amo Taichan...


_Un joven de 17 años se encontraba mirando como las gotas golpeaban contra la ventana de su habitación, observaba como los cielos lo acompañaban a llorar la pena que su corazón sufría, al saber que no vería un mañana, al saber que moriría en un futuro no muy lejano._

_Había querido hacer tantas cosas aquel muchacho, pero sus esperanzas se marchitaron aquel día en el que le dieron la terrible noticia…_

_Flash Back _

_Taichi Yagami se dirigía al hospital con cara preocupada, desde hacia unos días se venia sintiendo bastante mal, con dolores de cabeza y mareos a los que no había dado mayor importancia hasta la mañana del día anterior en la que había tosido sangre…_

_Los médicos le hicieron algunos exámenes, pero para estar seguro le extrajeron sangre para una prueba y hoy era el día de la entrega del resultado, por algún extraño motivo Yagami imaginaba que el resultado no seria bueno._

_Estuvo en la sala de esperas durante un buen rato hasta que un doctor salio yle dio la mala noticia, la noticia que arruinaría su vida…_

_- Sr. Yagami, me es difícil decirle esto…pero hemos detectado en su sangre el virus del VIH._

_Paree que el virus esta en su cuerpo desde mucho tiempo, por lo cual no nos es posible neutralizarlo…y es muy posible que usted ya tenga SIDA- dijo el doctor con una mirada triste, como lamentándose lo que la vida le significaría a ese muchacho apartir de ahora…_

_End Flash Back _

_Todos sus amigos lo habían estado apoyando, incluso su amigo Yamato había cancelado un concierto que daría en Estados Unidos por el, para dirigirse cuanto antes a Japón y poder estar con su amigo( aunque esto Taichi lo ignoraba), pero para Taichi las cosas eran cada día peores, las medicinas que los médicos le habían dado le permitían retrasar la reproducción del virus…pero los efectos laterales eran dañinos para otros órganos como el hígado, por lo que Taichi se encontraba cada vez peor…lo mas seguro era que moriría._

_Un timbre insistente saco a Taichi de sus pensamientos, el joven se dirigió a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió a ver a su amigo Yamato completamente empapado y con los ojos rojos en una señal indiscutible de que había estado llorando… _

_El joven también traía varios bolsos, lo cual le hacia suponer a Taichi que una vez llegado al aeropuerto había ido directo a su casa._

_- Yamato…- dijo Taichi sorprendido…_

_El aludido solo se lanzo a los brazos de Taichi, sin importarle que sus bolsos cayeran, estaba tan feliz de poder ver a su amigo, a su hermano, a su amado…pero a la vez se sentía tan mal, Taichi moriría…y el no podía hacer nada para salvarlo._

_Taichi hizo entrar a Yamato para que no enfermara, le sirvió un te caliente y espero a que su joven amigo le hablase, aunque suponía el porque de sus lagrimas…ya le debían haber dicho los demás, y Taichi no pudo evitar sentirse infeliz por ser el causante de las lagrimas de la persona que siempre había amado…en secreto claro._

_-¿Por que no me llamaste Taichi…?- pregunto Yamato con la voz quebrada_

_Taichi solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada y le contesto en voz baja: _

_- Yo no quería que estuvieras mal…no quería que perdieras la oportunidad de cantar en ese concierto Yama…yo sabia que era muy importante para ti…_

_- Taichi…baka, tu eres mucho mas importante que cualquier otra cosa para mi… _

_- Yama…_

_Y sin más el joven rubio volvió a abrasarse con fuerza a aquel morocho tan apuesto, y acerco sus labios a su oído y le dijo en un susurro:_

_- Eres lo mas importante que tengo Tai-chan…porque eres lo único que amo con todo mi corazón en este mundo. _

_-Yama…yo también te amo…me has hecho tan feliz- dijo Taichi comenzando a derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas sobre los hombros de Yamato._

_-Taichi…quiero estar a tu lado por siempre…quiero…-dijo Yamato a punto de besarlo, pero Taichi lo rechazo y se alejo de el. Lo miro dolido:_

_- Yamato…no podemos estar juntos…yo estoy enfermo, y no quiero arriesgarme a contagiarte…sos mi tesoro mas grande, jamás me perdonaría condenarte a esto…-dijo Taichi completamente quebrado acercándose a la puerta de salida, pero una vez que hizo esto cayo de rodillas y comenzó a toser sangre…_

_- TAICHI!!- grito Yamato levantándolo y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Llevo a Taichi a su habitación y lo recostó esperando que éste se calmara._

_- Yamato…por favor….- dijo Taichi llorando_

_- Shhh mi amor…-dijo Yamato y se inclino a el para unir su labios._

_Yamato sintió resistencia por parte de Taichi pero luego este tuvo que ceder por la fortaleza de los decididos labios de Yamato el cual una vez pudo meter su lengua en la boca de Taichi sintió el sabor de la sangre de su amado, Yamato se encontraba feliz podría compartir su vida con Taichi…podrían estar juntos hasta el final…podría cumplir su sueño mas deseado, y ese primer beso que ambos se dieron, ese beso con sabor a sangre, fue la promesa de Yamato para Taichi, la de nunca dejarlo solo, la de amarlo por siempre. _

_- Te amo Taichi… _

_**FIN**_

_NOTA DE AUTORA: TT ME KEDO MUY TRISTE!!!! HASTA A MI ME HACE SENTIRMAL, PERO LA VERDAD ME AGRADA COMO ME QUEDO ESTE FIC, Y BUENO ESPERO COMENTEN!!! ARIGATO!!!_


End file.
